It's all about trust
by her ocean eyes
Summary: AU 3x14, the promo scene. "What aren't you telling me?" Emma and Hook have a little chat in the forest that turns into something more. Captain Swan


**It's all about trust**

_(Because my wifey demanded it and I can't say no to wifey and I wanted to write some Captain Swan and I have this stupid headcanon for the forest scene and UGH, just enjoy reading! _

_[The conversation that inspired the thing:_

_I NEED CAPTAIN SWAN FIGHTING AND THEN FURIOUSLY MAKING UP IN THE FOREST._

**HELL YES! UGH YOU JUST GAVE ME THE MOST DELICIOUS SMUTTY FOREST!SEX HEADCANON! **

_WRITE IT MARINA WRITE IT._

_(btw I'm Marina)])_

.

.

Something was off.

It was in the way she walked, in the tension of her shoulders, in the way her jaw was set, the expression in her eyes.

He eyed her warily, watched her turn her head from side to side, catching her gaze every time she glanced over her shoulder and at him.

When she slowed down, falling behind from the rest of their group, he slowed down too, already expecting her to turn around and stop him, but when she did, blond hair flying through the air, green eyes blazing, brows knitted together he still suppressed the urge to flinch, stopping dead in his tracks, eyes dropping to her outstretched hand that was hovering right before his chest, ready to touch, ready to stop. He looked back up at her, arching an eyebrow at her while she let her hand down.

"What aren't you telling me?" she asked, eyes searching his face for a trace of whatever it was he was hiding.

For a moment he just stared at her before s slow smirk spread across her face and he leaned forward ever so slightly.

"I have no clue what you are talking about, love," he grinned but she only raised an eyebrow at him.

"Lie," she stated, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Why are you lying to me?"

With a sigh Killian leaned back again, hand coming to scratch behind his ear briefly, tongue flicking over his lower lip nervously.

"Emma, I'm not lying-" She interrupted him by closing her eyes in exhaustion, heaving out a heavy breath.

"Fine, you're not lying," she breathed out, opening her green orbs again. "But you're not telling the truth either. At least not all of it," she added, her jaw clenched. "But whatever it is you're not telling me, I want to know."

He took a deep breath closing his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again her gaze was fixed on him. There was a hint of reproach in her eyes - he understood that, he _was_ keeping something from her and she _was_ wary and careful, for all that was worth it, _he_ was like that too, too burned from the past to expect people to be genuine and kind without having something on their mind they had to do for them - but he didn't get the doubt in her eyes.

Everything he did, he did for her, for her family, for her happiness, for _her_ and here she was, still doubting him.

"After everything I did for you, Swan, you are still doubting my good intentions?" he asked, leaning forward again, his head tipped to the side.

Emma blinked a few times, opening and closing her mouth, no words escaping her throat at first, while she leaned away from him. He clenched his jaw in silent frustration.

This was just _great_.

"You- You're... Keeping something from me," she stammered. "And you're- you're..." She motioned up and down his body. "A pirate. What do you expect from me?"

He shut his eyes, nostrils flaring as he took another deep breath. This was infuriating!

"The pirate thing? _Again_? I thought we're over this by now," he growled through gritted teeth.

"We are!" she practically shouted, throwing her arms in the air. "But not when you're-"

This time he interrupted her.

"When I'm keeping something from you? Have you ever taken into consideration that _perhaps_ I am keeping this from you because I am not sure if it's the truth? Probably it is nothing more than an assumption that would hurt you unnecessarily. And if there is anything I _don't_ want it is to cause you any pain!" he snapped and she stared at him, her green eyes wide with surprise and anger and-

"You _bastard_!" she hissed.

He had barely time to open his mouth to reply something equally furious when her hands closed around the lapels of his coat, pulling him down to her, crashing her mouth against his.

This kiss was like Neverland all over again, all heat and passion and spontaneity, but this time less than a second passed before he was kissing her back, his hand coming to cradle her head, keeping her lips in place, his hook pressing in the small of her back, pulling her body flush against his. He groaned as her tongue traced his upper lip, parting his lips beneath hers, his tongue coming to brush against hers, teasing hers, pressing hers back into her mouth so his lips could close around her bottom lip, sucking it into her mouth, teeth scraping over it lightly.

She moaned, pulling him closer, hands slipping from the lapels of his coat to his neck, into his hair while she angled her head, the kiss growing hotter once more, tongues fighting, teeth scraping, lips nipping, craving for more, always more.

He took a step forward, then another, causing her to stumble backwards until her back hit a tree, a pained groan escaping her lips as he broke away from her, his lips nipping on hers one last time before he pressed his forehead against hers, both of them panting.

"I'm doing this to protect you, Emma," he told her, his voice slightly shaky, his mind a little bit fuzzy.

She was so close and yet she didn't push him away. He savored this moment, tried to memorize every single detail of it - how her body fit perfectly against his, how it felt like to hold her in his arms, how it felt like she _belonged_ right there, _with him_, how much he didn't want this moment to end, how much he wanted _her_, body and soul and _everything_ - but soon enough her nails dug into his skull, forcing his eyes to snap open.

Her green eyes were burning with fury, her cheeks flushed, her lips slightly red and kiss-swollen. She was so beautiful.

Beautiful and _angry_.

"I don't need your protection. I can handle the truth just fine," she growled.

A throaty laugh escaped him as he rolled his hips teasingly into hers, causing her to let out an unladylike grunt.

"Like you handled the kiss in Neverland?" he smirked.

She arched an eyebrow at him.

"I'm not the one who fell in love over a kiss," she said.

The moment the words left her mouth her eyes widened in shock. Though his feelings were obvious - he wore his heart on his sleeve, _really_ - it was the first time someone had said them out loud. She opened her mouth again, probably to apologize but he cut her off by pressing his hips into hers, making her gasp, leaning her forward so his breath danced over her ear with every shaky breath he took.

"I didn't fall for you over a kiss. I fell your you because you are who you are. Because I see pieces of me in you, because you are gorgeous and brilliant. And you're so bloody stubborn you won't even let me protect you," he panted in her ear.

For a moment her fingers danced over his neck lightly, almost caressing it, then they slid down to his chest and shoved him away from her.

"You can't just keep things from me! You can't tell me you fell for me and then decide to keep hiding whatever the secret is from me!" she complained and he rolled his eyes, hand and hook trapping her hands against the tree's bark, his body keeping hers in place.

"I can and I will. I guess you just have to trust me," he told her firmly.

"Hook, you ca-"

Whatever she had wanted to say was stopped by Killian as his lips claimed hers again, his mouth hard and hot against hers, craving for more than he thought she was willing to give. She wriggled her hands free from his grasp so they came to a rest on his chest again and he was sure she was going to push him away once more but then her hands dropped to his stomach, slipping under his coat and pulling him closer, lips moving against his mouth with equal fervor, with equal need.

As he ground his hips into hers once more a small whimper escaped her throat, her hand dropping from his back to his behind, pulling him forward until he was pressed fully against her.

He moaned into her mouth, his hand moving from the the tree, slipping under her pullover, cold fingers brushing over hot skin, coming to rest on her bare waist, thumb trailing higher, finding its way into the cup of her bra, tracing the curve of her breast.

While he ground into her over and over again, her hips meeting his each and every time, one of her hands already inside his pants, grabbing his bare ass, he hooked his metal attachment in the waistband of her jeans, pulling them down. She moaned raising herself on tiptoe, pants and panties slipping past the curve of her ass, pooling around her ankles.

He groaned as she rocked against him, one of her hands moving from his back to his front, fingers dancing over his hard length. She broke away from him with a needy whimper.

"Hook, _Killian_, you need to tell me," she urged him, her fingers grabbing him firmly, stroking up and down his shaft once, twice, but even though he groaned and gritted his teeth he just shook his head.

He couldn't, he would hurt her, probably break her heart all over again. He couldn't do that to her, not until he knew for sure what was going on. _He couldn't tell her_, not now.

"Right now, I just need you," he replied smoothly, his voice low and filled with lust.

She moaned and he leaned forward, nibbling on her earlobe tenderly.

"Turn around, would you, Swan? We wouldn't want you to hurt your back now, do we? Wouldn't want to explain that to your father."

Emma groaned, green eyes falling shut, head tilting back.

"You're a bastard," she grumbled, but she turned around, bracing her hands on the tree.

He pressed a kiss to her cheek, his hook loosening the laces of his breeches so he could free his hard length from its far too tight prison.

_Gods,_ he was _aching_ for her.

"Just a pirate, love," he smirked, his hand finding its way between her legs, fingers dancing over her folds, teasing her entrance.

He groaned once more when he found her hot and wet for him. One of his fingers slipped inside her core and she whimpered, pushing back against him, urging him to add another finger.

With a low moan he pulled his fingers out of her, his hand grabbing his hard length, coating it in her wetness, guiding it to where his hand just had been. His tip brushed over her entrance once, twice, then he finally pushed into her, entering her with one slow stroke.

He gave her merely a few seconds to adjust to his size before he started to move inside of her, thrusting into her in rhythmic and strong strokes.

Emma whimpered, gasped his name, rocked back into him, met each of his thrusts with a movement of her hips. He leaned forward, hook slamming into the wood next to her hand while his hand covered hers, his fingers brushing over hers gently, his head coming to rest on her shoulder as he continued to rock into her.

She turned her head towards his, her lips finding his, pressing against them tenderly as he picked up his pace, taking her with quick, hard thrusts.

"I need you to trust me on this," he whispered and she whimpered, green eyes meeting blue ones. "I would never hurt you, Swan, I love you far too much to do so."

A light sob escaped her lips and he felt her walls contracting around him as she tumbled over the edge, taking him with her only a few thrusts later.

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close, still buried inside her, lips trailing tender kisses over every inch of bare skin he could reach.

They stayed like that for quite some time but eventually she sighed.

"We should get back to the others. I don't want them to think we were turned into flying monkeys."

"You mean like the one you were dating in that city?" he quipped and she groaned, wriggling out of his embrace.

"You are incorrigible," she grumbled, pulling her pants back up.

He still saw the small smile that tugged at the corners of her lips though.

"And you like that," he declared smugly.

She didn't deny that.

And she didn't ask again either.

He had fought hard to gain her trust and now that he had earned it he wouldn't stop fighting until her heart belonged to him too.

A small voice inside his mind smiled at that, telling him that maybe, _maybe_, the battle was almost won.


End file.
